Shalom Haver: Rearranged
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Read this 8th. Sequel fic.


Title: Shalom Haver: Rearranged  
  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
  
Feedback: no.  
  
Spoilers: Cancerarc, The Blessing Way, Irrisistible, Orison, Duane Barry, Ascension, One Breath, Unrueh, Christmas Carol, Emily...thats it I think.  
  
Category: SAR  
  
Keyword: MSR, character death, AU  
  
Disclaimer: These character do not belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. The song belongs to Limp Bizkit - Rearranged is the name of the song Missy quotes from, off of the Significant Other CD. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Sequel to Shalom Haver http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010510_28.html , Shalom Haver: You Have To Keep Living http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010703_86.html , Shalom Haver: The Afterlife http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010704_24.html , Shalom Haver: Just Visiting http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010711_98.html and Shalom Haver: Sunshine http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010711_25.html  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
Missy came over.  
In her heart she knew that her sister was there, but never really thought she'd ever see her again.  
  
~*~  
  
She heard a knock on the door as she walked out of Emily's room.  
She had just finished tucking her in.  
Wondering who it could be, Scully walked towards the door.  
As she opened the door a look of shock spread across my face.  
"Dana!" Missy squealed as she pulled her into a tight hug.  
Once her shock had subsided she welcomed Missy inside.  
  
They talked well into the night, about everything, nothing and anything that came up.  
  
It was about one am when their conversation turned towards her relationship with Mulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're crying. You make believe that life is so long until you're dying." Missy sang. "Come on Dana! Stop being so stubborn about it! You know its true." She told her.  
  
Dana folded her arms against her chest defensively and glared at Missy.  
  
"You've been like that your entire life Dana." Missy said, punctuating the words 'entire life'. "It's nothing new."  
  
She tried a different tactic.  
  
"It's the reason your relationship with Mulder is so complicated."  
  
Scenes flashed in Scully's mind.  
  
Her Abduction.  
Donnie Pfaster.  
Gerald Schnauz.  
Her Cancer.  
Emily.  
Along with many other times she'd tried to be strong. Tried to keep her emotions in check, sometimes more successfully than others.  
  
Missy put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I miss him Missy." Scully told her sister.  
"You'll be together soon enough."  
  
Their conversation then drifted back to safter topics, such as how their father was doing and when Scully would be able to see him.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
A week and a half later...  
  
~*~  
  
Scully had just finished setting the table and had gone to check on Emily when the doorbell rang.  
  
'Right on time.' she thought to herself.  
  
Scully answered the door. Emily hid behind her.  
  
"Ahab" Scully said, throwing her arms around the father she hadnt seen in many years.  
"Starbuck." Her father said, his eyes tearing. "I've missed you so much." He said as he hugged her tight.  
  
She then hugged her sister, Missy, whom she had seen not too long before.  
  
Scully pulled Emily out from behind her, wanting her to meet her grandfather. She wasnt sure if they'd met before, but it wouldnt hurt to try to make Emily and her father feel as comfortable as possible around each other.  
  
They moved into the dining room and ate dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Emily was quiet throughout the evening, politely asking to be excused when she finished her meal.  
  
~*~  
  
"Its all been rearranged." Scully tried to explain how she was feeling. "I mean, first, everyone is there, then its just Me, mom, Charlie, Bill and Mulder, and now its Me, Emily and both of you." She continued. "it's just so..." she trailed off, not sure how to phrase her emotions.  
  
Missy lightly squeezed her hand, much like Mulder would do, letting her know that she understood what she was trying to say and how she felt. That she had felt the same way when it had happened to her.  
  
"That's a very.." Her father stopped for a moment, choosing his wording very carefully. "...interesting way to put it Starbuck. Rearranged. It's..." He paused again. "...fitting." He finally decided.  
  
She smiled, glad that they both understood what she was trying to convey.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
They had left shortly after their conversation, with promises to see each other again soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Mulder.  
She hadn't stopped thinking about him.   
She was constantly worrying about the trouble he'd get himself into without her there. Luckily, Skinner and her mother and the Lone Gunmen were doing a pretty good job of keeping him safe for her.  
  
It was comforting to know that he was safe, even if he wasn't with her.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
